1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security and wheel locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new security and wheel locking device for preventing the proper rotation of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security and wheel locking devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a device which is easily couplable to a wheel rim for preventing the theft of a vehicle or trailer to which the rim is attached.